


Hoard of drabbles

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, it's cute, just pure fluff, just what they deserves, they very good at dancing too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: At the ball, Lance is complimenting their host, whom he never saw until now. To his surprise, his dance partner doesn't seem to mind too much.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Cinderella AU (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> coming directly from tumblr, after a post by Rigb0ner <3  
> Their Shance anons always has such cute ideas!

“-And I know it’s very weird to be talking about someone while dancing with someone else but I can’t help it.” Lance bemoans as his dance partner, a handsome man with a purple tailored suit that hide nothing of his built, spins him and reception him in his arms like those steps are nothing. Lance was amazed by it because it took him weeks to perfection this dance.

“Huh huh.” His partner says, a smile on his face. “I see that; it’s already been two dances and you didn’t stop once, only adapted to the new steps without stopping talking.”

“And it’s not my fault! The Champion is just the most amazing person I’ve known. Or known off! His strength and bravery are just icing on the cake! He’s been providing for the unfortunates with the money he won in the Arena, rebuilt a lot of neighborhoods after the last tempest and even fought to pass bills that benefits us commoners! If I learn he’s also handsome I might just die right here and now.”

“Aahw, but I’ve been enjoying your pretty voice and charming dancing skills.” His partner says, seemingly pouting and sporting a mischievous expression at the same time. “It’s actually refreshing to meet someone who isn’t blinded by my physique.”

Lance keened, face reddening and mind scratching to a halt. He had been talking to the Champion?! He had been gushing about his crush to his crush?! It was possibly either the best soirée of his life, or the worst.

His embarrassment only made the Champion, handsome, skilled dancer and kind Champion to laugh, bright like bells.

“Oh god. You’re the Champion…” He wheezed, following gracefully a difficult step that lead to another dance entirely, this one slower and more intimate.

“Takashi Shirogane. Please call me Shiro.”

“I’m dancing with the Champion, since the beginning of the soirée?! And oggled you?! What about all the people wanting to dance with you!?” Lance whispered frantically, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t attract much attention.

“I don’t mind.” His Shiro’s reply as he bend Lance down, holding him with his powerful arms. “I prefer to believe I’ve been the one stealing you from all your potential dance partners.”

It made Lance squeal as he tried to hide his face but the angle was fad too awkward for that as Shiro was looking at him from above.

“I didn’t know you were also a scoundrel.” He grumbled, resigned in his fate but feeling extremely anticipating.

“Excuse me?” Shiro laughed, bringing him back upwards and spinning him again.

“Those poor ladies… They must have had their heart broken. How monstrous if you.” He said with a ridiculous pitch, earning himself another laugh from Shiro. “How could you.”

“I could and I did. They’ll just have to imagine themselves in my place, because I am not going to make you leave my sight.”

The inherent predatory threat in his voice only made Lance’s back shiver, nervousness gone from its embarrassed state to something more… Thrilling.

“I didn’t expect less of you.” He purred in his ear.


	2. whirlpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonyme on Rigb0ner's asks:   
> "Lance is looking at shiros scar with anger Shiro looking worried is it his fault? Is lance angered by how weak he is? No, lance is holding his chin up starting at the scar not because he is angry at him but at the one whom had done this awful thing making Shiro think he is a monster or that he is weak. He wouldn’t allow such hate to come over him no, he would save it for another day. Lance kisses shiros scar on his nose, he’s shocked eyes going wide, Lance looked back up at him and leaves shiro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past midgnight so have this ficlet of questionnable quality. I don't know what pushes me to write at such hour but I can't deny it works well to help me write content for my OTP.

Shiro is not worried about how, more often than enough, Lance would looks at him - not eyes to eyes, not with a smile or a small quip - but with something akin to anger. Akin to something acidic and vile. No, Shiro is not concerned. He’s merely worried. Concerned is not as strong a word as worried so it doesn’t bring the same emotional output.

So Shiro is concerned about the vitriol in Lance’s eyes when he thinks his facial expression is only a careful neutral; but Shiro knows him far too much now and the explosive sparkles in his eyes, this pool of nitric acid that threaten to consume everything that stands between them at the slightest mistake, the softest word spoken out of turn.

Shiro is concerned and he grows more and more warry of how he acts while in Lance’s sight. He’s more prone to endanger himself, more into putting himself first in situations that showed him at peak performance. He was straining himself so Lance wouldn’t think his wounds and scars were slowing him down, making him weak. It made him self-conscious, it made him look twice at how he acted, at how he presented; not only in front of Lance anymore but anyone they encountered.

Presentation was important. First impression was key.

He just wished Lance would look at him with softer eyes, with less fire and unspoken remarks.

They are at a standstill for about a month and a half, right after Shiro realized those eyes were locked onto him and his scars. A month and a half were he and Lance tip-toed around each other and this made Shiro a bit scared. Were they going to... Would Lance stop loving him? Would he just leave him because he wasn’t quite the man he was before?

This standstill halted one night, after a surprisingly easy day as they both went to sleep in their shared room, Lance already decked in his pajama and sitting on their bed with his carefully neutral expression on his face. Shiro’s heart barely beats as he sits next to him and Lance gently grabs his face, the whirpool in his eyes picking up and becoming stormy once again.

It’s hard to look at, hard to breathe and hard to try not to justify himself to Lance. Shiro KNOWS he did nothing these past few weeks to be awarded such a gaze and this time he yelds. This time he can’t take it anymore. He turns his head away from Lance’s heated glare and wishes the tears in his eyes away; He doesn’t deserves to be crying, doesn’t deserves to be appearing weak. Was it that the problem? Shiro didn’t know. Didn’t have the strength left in him to ask Lance.

“Shiro?” Lance asks, voice soft, void of all the head, all the nuclear energy contained in his eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He loves that in Lance. He loves the fact Lance will be the first to ask if something was clearly wrong even if sometimes he didn’t realize the situation at first glance.

“I’m scared.” Shiro says after a few minutes, the silence stretching between them like a long, uncomfortable beast.

“Scared?” Lance repeats, prompting him gently, not as prodding as he would usually be. Shiro knew Lance was just baiting him in an answer, his hands light over his thigh, on his shoulder. Not imposing, not suffocating; leaving him enough space to get up and away, leaving him enough place to breathe.

“Of what I see in your eyes when you look at me. When you look at my scars.” He whispers like his words are fragile butterflies under a strong wind. They would be scattered away and battered if he spoke higher and he didn’t want to.

“What do you see?” Lance asks, his own voice careful as if he knew that something had been wrong and it was his fault, that he was whipping himself about being so blatant about it.

“Anger, hate, the threateting wrath of a volcano. Pity, disgust. Shame in such show of weakness.” He glance at Lance’s face and can only see guilt and shock. Anger, but not at anyone else but himself. Gritted teeth and wrinkled forehead.

“No... Shiro...” He grits out, hands still soft, still patient as he turned his face towards him once again, to lock eyes with Shiro. It’s different this time; Lance is looking straight at him, straight in his eyes and all Shiro had seen the past weeks wasn’t here anymore. It was filled with love and pride and tears-

“You’re not weak.” Lance hammers on, squeeching Shiro’s cheeks. “You’re not weak. You’re the most amazing, the strongest person I’ve ever known; not only physically but emotionally and mentally. I’m so sorry you thought I was taking pity of you, or that I showed a very aggressive side of me to you. A side that, without knowing the context, you obviously took the wrong way and beat yourself up about it.”

“I’m full of scars. My bones have more cracks and breaks in them than any other here.” Shiro points out, eyes darting to the sides to avoid Lance’s heavy ones. “Doesn’t it scream weak and pathetic?”

“It doesn’t. Definitely.” Lance says forcefully while squeezing his cheeks tighter. “I would never, never hold it over you, who had no say in the matter. I’m just full of rage to the ones that did it to you. The more I grow to love you each and every days, the hotter it gets, the more viscious my protective side is; I daydream about finding whoever did this to you,” Lance softly caress the scar over his nose like its the most delicate thing ever, “and hanging them by their own intestines. I dream about breaking their bones one by one, wish to hear them scream for every and each of your wounds. No matter how small they’d been.”

Shiro shocked in a sob, his concerns, his fears, his worries deflating in a mess of relief and sadness at hearing one of the most loving, most kindest person wish terrible harm to someone that had hurt him in the past; it should scare him still, the vitriol in his eyes but now that he knows it isn’t directed at him, isn’t his fault, it feels like the warmth of a fireplace, the comfort of a hand knitted plaid.

“I’m so sorry for making you suffer like that.” Lance whispers, kissing the scar over his nose as tears escapes Shiro’s eyes. “I’m sorry you had to internalize your worries, that you feared I wasn’t respecting you anymore. I’m sorry for scaring you. I love you, Shiro.”

And Shiro knows it, knows that Lance is adamant in his words, his voice rings true with his love, his adoration and Shiro must have been a fool to only concerns himself with the surface emotions in Lance’s eyes.

“You should have told me sooner.” Lance continues, leading him gently down fully on the bed as he gathered the pillows to put under his head. “But I’m glad we were able to chase away your worries. Now, we’re not leaving this room until I pamper you fully to apologize for making you worry, alright? No matter what Allura says. No matter the state of the universe. Those aren’t important compared to you, compared to making you feel loved.”

Shiro nods as Lance peppers his face with butterfly kisses before standing up from the bed, towards the bathroom.

“I’m so happy you don’t don’t see me as weak.” He blurts out, making Lance pause and looks back at him.

“You’re not weak, Shiro. You’re just taking time to rest, time to be yourself. Time to be fragile; It’s normal. I wouldn’t expect less of you. Wouldn’t make me love you less. You’re my most precious person, Shiro. You can rely on me. Let me protect your heart.”

“It’s all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pass out in my bed with the nuclear force of Terminator 2's explosion and will only leave the charred remains of my love for Shance.
> 
> Au revoir.  
> -leaves the room Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Style-


	3. Bathwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there were question that caught you off guard. And that made you wonder "is this why I love this person?"   
> The answer is always yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally thought about it right after finishing Whirlpool so... 
> 
> blame the internet. Don't @ me.

There is a moment in life when you ask yourself "why do I love this person?" and Shiro is certain he has reached that point. He doesn't think of it as something inherently bad or that would make him see Lance is a negative way but the surprise and the shock he often gets from his boyfriend from innocent looking questions or remarks always made him pause and wonder if he really was the one for him. And yet, no matter what happened the answer never changed: it was a resounding yes that made his heart beat stronger in his chest and his brain forget everything. 

But sometimes, it was just too much for his brain to process. 

"Excuse me?" He asks Lance after a few seconds of rebooting, thinking he had heard him wrong. 

"If I were to sell my bathwater, would you buy it?"

"I'm pretty sure we live together, Lance."

"No, answer the question, Takashi. I _must_ know."

"What prompted it anyway?" Shiro sighed as he went to take paper towel to clean the coffee he had spilled out due to the shock brought by the question. 

"I'm checking twitter and apparently there's a female streamer who sold her bathwater for quite some bucks and I was wondering 'I saved the universe, like several times-"

"Only once, Lance."

"Shush. 'I saved the universe, multiple times. Or multiple universe, one time-"

"That's Allura's doing."

"Must you always take away my accomplishments?! I died for this plane of existence!"

"I did it thrice, counting my clone."

"Takashi!"

Shiro laughed as Lance throw him a pillow before jumping on him and squeeching him on the couch, sitting on his chest as if that would be enough to stop him from messing with him. Shiro allowed it because Lance was the most amazing person ever and even if he loved teasing him, sometimes there should be a time to stop and let the other talk. 

"Alright, alright. Sorry. You may continue."

"Hmpf. You're lucky you're cute."

Shiro laughed again, his arms snaking around Lance's waist and settling there as Lance made himself more comfortable while making sure he wasn't suffocating Shiro.

"Thank you. So I was thinking: I saved the universe! There must be a pretty big fanbase for me, right? And that girl had some genius idea! There's litteraly no way anyone would miss out on getting their hand on something as unique and _me_ as my personnal bathwater. Seeing how pretty I am and how I take so much care of myself, it'll sell for big bucks."

"Perhaps." Shiro hummed at that, amused by Lance's train of thoughts. "But why was I the first person you thought would buy it? We live together. We bath together. I litteraly have access to your beauty products. Why would I spend money on something I have unlimited access to?"

"To help finance my future projects, Shirom! I need money, I need stability in my life."

"We get a military allowance that is extremely comfortable. Everyone of us does. We don't even use a third of it in our daily life."

"What are you, the fun police?" Lance huffed, elbowing him in the chest, looking amusingly irritated. They both knew each other were joking and feeding off of the other's humour and neither of them would be the first to yeld in this mock fight. 

"Maybe. But also, considere this: you're not thinking far enough."

"huh?" Lance looked down at Shiro, a pensive look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Why only sell yours? You said it yourself: we saved the universes, all of Voltron did. Why only stop ourselves at only selling _your_ bathwater?"

"Oh my god. The big bucks." Lance whispers, eyes going wide in understanding. "If we can convince everyone to get in on it, we'd be so rich."

"Good luck convincing Keith, thought." Shiro snarked as Lance shifted to lay on Shiro, eyes squinted adorably. 

"God, no wonder I want to marry you so bad." He says before shutting his mouth with the sounds of teeth on teeth. 

"What?" Shiro must have misheard it, after all Lance had been mumbling. But Lance's face was red and he wasn't looking at him anymore which was a pretty dead giveaway that he did intend that and had been caught so off guard he didn't know how to continue. 

"Nothing." Lance squeaked after a few seconds and Shiro chuckled softly at his embarrassend face before going to peck at his lips and pepper his face with kisses. 

"I would say yes."

"For the bathwater?" Lance cheekily asked and squealed as Shiro huffed, shaking him off and making Lance slides on the carpet. 

So there are moments when you asks yourself "why do I love this person?" and there is no conrete answers, just the intense feeling inside of your heart and the instinctive knowledge of said person ringing 'righ' for you. Of course Shiro would say yes. 

And perhaps he'd indulge Lance a little with his bathwater craze.


	4. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill...

There are powerful forces in the world, Lance learned, but there was something even more powerful, even more binding than strength or spells, emotions or wishes. The most powerful thing will always be contracts.

A contract was always, _always_ about defining with clarity whom was superior to whom; the one writing the contract would always prevail over the one signing it. There was no way to change it. And in this world, the Feathered would always be looked upon by the Parchments in any cases. Being under a kind Parchment was only just a silver lining to the situation; after all, even slave masters could be sympathetic to their wares. 

Feathered were mostly always elementals, spirits. Shaped and transformed into convenient familiars that enhanced one's magic ability while being also used for manual tasks. Very fiew were humans as they tended to not be able to see through the Powerful Glamors of the Other World but rare specimens were sensitive enough to _see_ and were promptly ensnared in this dangerous fauna.

It doesn't helped when the ones you encountered were noisy pricks that sported outrageous haircuts.

"So you're magical...?" The human asked Lance. He reigned in his temper and smiled at him like at a customer. Why Shiro would go out of his way to help the guy - his name was Keith, if he cared enough to remember - was beyond his comprehension.

"I'm _made of magic_." He answered, nails tapping against the countertop. "And I can use it, too."

"But why a rabbit?" Keith pushed on, referencing to earlier in the day where he caught Lance transforming back into his smaller shape and binking around the room. Truly an embarrassing moment.

"You should ask Shiro for that." Lance hmpfed and jumped to sit on the countertop, making himself taller than Keith. It wasn't a petty thing to do, he thought to himself, because he wasn't a petty person anyway.

"Asks me what?" the susnamed asked, his pace slow and relaxed, his arms full of books and trinkets he was planning to sell at the next Parchment reunion. This reunion was going to reunite the most powerful Parchment families as they talked about the state of their World, the new Parchment trying to dig themselves a hole in society and sell their magical items they spent the time between Reunions to make. Such items were exclusives to members of the Reunion, extremely valuable and powerful as well as expensive. Lance counted the few items in Shiro's arms and sighed internally. 

Shiro would only be selling a dozen trinkets and three books. It wasn't rare to have so few items to sell but Shiro had been selling less and less of them during the years. Of course, since he was a Shirogane and his items were regarded as extremely valuable, even more so since they were so few of them, he'd be gaining a hefty sum at the end of the reunion but for someone that loved making items, that loved helping people, having so few of them showed how bitter he still was from these Old Families' behavior towards him. Lance only knew so few because it happened before he Signed Shiro's Contract but it was enough for him to be uneasy, thinking the Old Families would be catching up to Shiro's irritability towards them. 

"Why Lance transforms into a rabbit." Keith repeated, unaware of Lance's internal struggles. Only Shiro would be intruiged by the flurry of feelings he received from Lance, albeit indecipherable and light on his soul. 

"Because they're misleading." He answers with a soft smile, putting the items in his arms on the counter and one of his hand rubbing sofly Lance's head. He knew his hair was the softest in the world and he was proud of it. It was as soft as his animal form's fur, after all. "And they're adorable. Especially when they flop on their sides."

"Shiro!" Lance squawked, feeling himself flush. "Keith doesn't have to know everything I do!"

"It's not like I share all the pictures I take of you." Shiro slyly remarked, earning himself another offended noise from Lance. "There are some I keep only for myself."

"Shiro?!"

"I can definitely say he's disgutingly sappy when talking about you." 

"I don't want to hear that from you, Mullet!" Lance cried out, feeling extremely embarrassed. 

"Then make Shiro stop."

"He can't." Shiro mused, rubbing his cheeks against Lance's hair, the perfect expression of contempt on his face. 

"Then I'm leaving." Keith grumbled, moving to take his coat off the coat hanger. 

"Noooo! Don't leave me alone with him when he's like that!" Lance cried out after Keith, making grabby hands at his retreating form. "I won't be able to do anything or making him do work! We'll have to close shop!"

"Good luck." Was Keith's last sentence, followed by the crystalline sound of the bell hanging above the door. Lance groaned at his cowardice as Shiro hefted him in his arms, shifting the seal on the counter to lock the door from there. Sensing he had no choices in the matter now that they were only the two of them, Lance snuggled close to Shiro's chest, albeit with a sour face.

"We're going to lose customers."

A hum was his only answer.

"Hunk was supposed to come by later."

Another hum as Shiro laid himself on the couch, Lance still on him. It was no use, huh.

"The Reunion bothering you that bad?"

Shiro's sigh was answer enough as Lance mulled over it. Shiro wouldn't be coming out if this funk soon enough, so it was useless trying to bribe him. The only solution was to stay with him and help him calm down. 

Feathered or not, contract tying him down or not, Lance would still be giving himself whole for Shiro. And if he had to keep in his flemish giant self to do so, he'd happily oblige. Because Shiro was his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. This hoard of drabble was made especially for Shance but I'm itching to try other pairings. Should I make another work for them or bring them here?


End file.
